


Unreasonable 不合常理

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom!kylo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一军团尝试着各种新式审讯手段，希望能提升Kylo Ren获取情报的成功率（目前看来，他表现得很糟）。而出于谁也不清楚的原因，试验进行到了这儿：Hux要在刚抓到的囚犯Poe Dameron面前狠操Kylo，撬出叛军携带的重要信息。这么做显然没有任何理由，不过也没人表示反对。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasonable 不合常理

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unreasonable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839639) by [noumenaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenaut/pseuds/noumenaut). 



 

第一军团尝试着各种新式审讯手段，希望能提升Kylo Ren获取情报的成功率（目前看来，他表现得很糟）。而出于谁也不清楚的原因，试验进行到了这儿：Hux要在刚抓到的囚犯Poe Dameron面前狠操Kylo，撬出叛军携带的重要信息。这么做显然没有任何理由，不过也没人表示反对。

“带了个朋友来帮你？”Poe拖着腔，“需要情感支持？”

即使被绑走了捆在椅子上，还面临着下一轮残酷的脑内折磨，Poe觉得耍耍小聪明还是不难的。Hux听完笑了起来。Kylo却没有，只是在角落里阴沉地怒视着他。

“是的，也差不多。”Hux装模作样地抹了抹眼角，“或许你需要帮帮他，我说得对吗？”他问的是Kylo，但没有得到回应。Hux耸耸肩，继续说了下去。

“我们的领袖认为，想要获得力量，先得牺牲力量。”Hux缓缓踱到捆着Poe的位置，“你明白吗？”

“不明白。”Poe说。Hux又笑了，十分自在。

“我也不懂。”他说，“我们只是乖乖从命，对吗，Kylo？”

虽然这么说很荒唐，但Poe真的觉得室温瞬间降了三十度。Kylo朝Hux方向射去的冰冷神情简直可以冻住整个贾库，但他还是走向了Hux，动作机械，不情不愿。Poe看着他，越来越觉得疑惑：Kylo开始脱去罩住身躯的黑色布料，一层接一层地除下它们，只留一条黑色制服裤子，和一件相配的长袖内衫。

随后，这两样东西也随着他迅速而高效的动作掉到了地上。出于某些原因，Kylo似乎毫不尴尬。

 _尽管，_ Poe心想， _确实没什么可尴尬的。_

Poe赞赏地吹了声口哨。“之前我觉得你是在过度补偿些什么，但我现在不这么想了。”

“离最精彩的部分还差得远呢，”Hux听着像个急于炫耀新玩具的小孩，“跪下。”

Poe看到了Kylo执行命令时眼里的迟疑。但他还是折下躯体，目不转睛。

“我想我知道为什么第一军团这么欢迎你了。”Poe说。Kylo厌恶地缩了一下，血色上涌，Poe把这归咎于愤怒和尴尬——他微笑起来。

“别太得意忘形，”Hux突然威胁他，然后转向Kylo，“掏出他的阴茎。”Kylo又犹豫了一秒，朝Poe投去利刃般的眼神，俯身靠近Poe 的大腿。Poe扭动着屁股试图躲开，难以置信地来回扫视着Kylo和Hux。随后Kylo摸向他的皮带，他脸上的傲慢挂不住了。

“等等，等等，等……怎么搞的？”

“放松，”Hux慢悠悠地说着，仿佛Poe正在无理取闹。而让第一军团的头号危险人物脱得一丝不挂，或者期望Poe顺利接受这些——无论这些 _算是什么_ ——甚至还有Hux全程不变的语调，都是完全不合常理的。

但是Kylo坚实的手臂肌肉收缩着，把Poe不安分的屁股按在椅子上，让Poe感到一阵细小而罪恶的颤栗。不合常理。但是Kylo力量的真实感，无论带不带原力，都迫使他一动不动，放任Kylo笨拙地解着皮带。

“需要帮助？”Poe开着玩笑，和往常一样在高度紧张的时刻依然不忘挖苦敌人。他享受着Kylo快要杀人似的神情，对方把皮带抽出他的裤环。Kylo更巧妙地对付着Poe裤子的搭扣，终于把裤子拉下臀部，就和脱掉自己的衣服一样高效。这一整个过程中，Kylo都没有移开目光，像是要在Poe的瞳孔里烧出个洞。

“你的阴茎很不错。”Hux的评价让Poe从Kylo可怕的瞪视里惊讶地脱离。他来到Kylo身后，手指几乎是带着占有欲地滑入Kylo浓密的黑发，“Kylo，告诉他你对他阴茎的评价。”

这句话打断了Kylo鹰隼般的凝视。他的双眼越过Poe的肩头，涣散着，像是根本没听见Hux的要求。他唯一的反应是嘴唇缓慢曲起弧度，下颌微微收紧一分。

“这位，不善言辞，”Hux大笑。穿梭在发间的手突然攥成了拳，朝下一拽迫使Kylo抬头，向Poe暴露出长长的颈部线条，“但他的嘴，能派上更好的用场。”

Hux放开Kylo的头发，Kylo跪着往跟前踉跄了一下，抓着Poe的大腿稳住自己。他抓得这样牢，手指都陷入了Poe的皮肤，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“嘿，小心点，”Poe突然抗议道，奋力脱离Kylo的紧握。Kylo没有回应，但Hux在他身后轻声啧着嘴，来到了Poe的身侧。他粗暴地往Poe嘴里塞了点什么。粗糙、干燥的布料压住了Poe的舌头，棉花般无味。Hux把那东西在他脑后打了个结。推舌头但并不能解开。 _不管那是什么_ ，Poe心想， _至少还是干净的_ 。

“好多了。”

Kylo迅速动作起来，没有受到Poe大体还是软着的阴茎的影响，在他大腿内侧投下一连串温柔得惊人的吻。Kylo呼吸的热度，偶尔投来的痛恨的一瞥，还有肌肉隐忍般的收缩，都比Kylo刻意的动作更让Poe坚硬如铁。

“他跪着的样子太棒了不是吗？”Hux低语着。Poe努力不给他任何反应，但当他俯视Kylo每一寸都写满了驯服的身体，他觉得自己的脸持续升温。Hux又笑了。

“想象一下，当他吞下你的阴茎，那感觉会有多好。”Hux说，“不过你很快就不需要想象了。”

像是约好了似的，Kylo贴上来，一口气将Poe的阴茎吞到了最深处。起初Poe震惊地倒抽了一口气，随后却变成了长而低沉的呻吟。他的臀部费力地颠动着，深深挤入Kylo的口腔。Kylo一声不吭地照单全收，又退出到只剩顶端含在口中，他深色的眼珠在散落的黑发后仔细端详着Poe。

Poe注意到的第一件事——他控制自己，直到能够暂时搁置Kylo口腔内的热度，开始观察其他事物——是Kylo的一塌糊涂。唾液和前液在他嘴角聚集，滑下Poe的阴茎或者滴落在Kylo的下颌上。Kylo似乎毫不在意也不介意。但Poe注意到了。Kylo被阴茎挤压的浅色的双唇，每一次挺进时舌头的抽动，每一次抽出时仿佛印在顶端的吻——舔弄头部时他紧闭着唇——都让Poe感到迷惑。

“他很棒，是吧？”Hux微笑着，更像是一匹狼显露着自己的獠牙。他的手指又回到了Poe的发间，怜惜地从他苍白的脸上拨开它们，“我自然知道，因为他是我亲手训练的。”

他跪在Kylo身边，空闲的手划过Kylo的嘴唇，沾染着那里的湿润。

“你是个漂亮的吸屌的婊子，是不是？”Hux低语着，拿潮乎乎的手指擦过Kylo的脸侧，留下唾液和前液的痕迹。Kylo在这种触碰下闭起眼睛，双颊是燃烧般的亮红色。

“那张嘴妙极了，不是吗？”Hux问道，双眼幽暗地扫着Poe。Poe没有回答，嘴里塞着的东西让他呼吸破碎，无法应声。

一阵衣物窸窸窣窣的声音，Hux拿出了自己的性器，单手抚弄着Kylo的头发。

“瞧瞧你让我变得多硬，”他在Kylo耳边低语。Poe感受到了滑过Kylo躯体的颤栗，他的手指在Poe的大腿上发着抖。Kylo不肯看向Hux，那似乎会进一步激励到他，危险的微笑在对方脸上漾开。

“如果你不看我，我希望你至少看着我们的朋友。”Hux哼哼着，拨开Kylo脸上的头发。他大而暗色的眼睛眨动着看向Poe，神情依然带着那种模糊的恨意，似乎Poe是那个把他绑在椅子上，毫无预警地吞下他阴茎的家伙。

Hux的手指按上Kylo的嘴唇，几乎不耐烦地拍打着。Kylo又脸红了，紧紧盯着Poe，顺从地把嘴张得更开，将Hux的手指和Poe的阴茎一并含入。Poe见状呻吟出声，看Hux拽着Kylo已然被拉开的嘴角，感受着Kylo的舌头滑溜溜地抵着它。

“好孩子。”Hux喘息着，在第一根手指边又加入了一根。Kylo闭上眼睛哀嚎着，Poe感到自己的性器因为声音和画面抽动了一下，又一波前液裹住了Kylo的舌头和Hux的手指。这让Kylo的眼睛眨了眨又睁开了，恢复了焦距，Poe恍惚地意识到，对面的两人正用心知肚明的眼神盯着他。

Hux的手指滑出Kylo的嘴巴，一只手离开了Poe的视野。但是Kylo含着Poe的阴茎，发出了一声模糊的喘息，这让Poe隐约知道了Hux的手指消失在了哪里。Poe的双眼循着Kylo的脊柱朝下看去，他臀部的线条底端才是Hux的手，正好超出了Poe的视线。

“我失礼了，”Hux哼了声，有点愉悦地看着Poe，“你想看看底下的动静，嗯？”

此时的Poe已经失去了假装冷漠无动于衷的兴趣，咬着口塞呻吟起来—— _是的，他想，他想_ 。Hux绽开一抹邪笑，用空着的手抓住Kylo的头发。他用力拽起Kylo，Poe的阴茎从对方口中滑脱。Poe低吼着，视线移不开Kylo混乱不堪的嘴，一塌糊涂，被操得发红而松弛。但Hux拉开了Kylo，让他四肢着地，翘起屁股，这下Poe看得一清二楚了。Hux让Kylo低头前他看见了Kylo的表情——不再尴尬，而是彻底的迷失。但从这个角度Poe 也可以看见他的性器，充着血，滴着前液。

Hux一秒也不浪费，用手指抵住了Kylo的后穴。他颤抖起来，感受着Hux不紧不慢、一丝不苟地抚摩边缘的环状肌肉。Kylo因为这抚触向后晃动臀部，又呜咽着逼自己停止动作。他的头低垂着，贴着冰冷的地面。即使到了现在，他也不想显示出自己的渴望，Peo心想，即使他在两人面前被扩张一览无余，即使他这么饥渴地吞下过Poe的阴茎。

Hux空闲的手伸进裤子口袋，掏出一罐润滑剂。Poe顿住了，挑起眉毛。Hux察觉到了他的表情，似笑非笑地用拇指顶开盖子，彻底地涂满了手指。

Hux送入了一根手指，缓慢地、戏耍地，另一只手不假思索地握住了自己的阴茎。很快第二根手指也加入了，Poe看到了Kylo因此退缩了一瞬。Hux安抚着他，没有停下手指的进进出出，游刃有余地打开着Kylo。Kylo颤抖起来，Poe看着他背部的肌肉交替着紧张舒展，大腿收紧来保持一动不动的姿态。

“真是个好孩子，你做得很棒。”Hux喃喃着。

他加到了三根手指，随后是第四根，还是一样悠闲的节奏。他曲起手指，摆成特定的角度，带着某种目的推送着，让Kylo无法停止颤抖。先是腿，细小的抖动，但紧接着全身都开始了震颤。他不能自抑地向Hux的手指晃动臀部。Poe看得到Kylo的阴茎，在他腿间抽动着，一大串前液从顶端流下。

Poe忽然恐慌地意识到他自己的阴茎从刚才到现在一直硬着，还在亢奋地释放着前液，弄湿了他的大腿，并随着Hux手指玩弄Kylo后穴的动作而兴奋跳动。他因为这想法收紧臀部，急迫地寻求着接触，任何接触。Hux看在眼里，停下手里的动作，又换上了他操蛋的笑容。

“好，够了。”Hux抽出手指，带出湿漉漉地一声响。Kylo哭叫了一声—— _哭叫，哭叫，像只该死的猫咪_ ——这个词在Poe脑中挥之不去。接着，Hux挤入Kylo的双腿间，用膝盖顶开对方的。他一语不发，一手托住自己的阴茎，用柱头顶住Kylo滑腻的入口。Poe在口塞后大声喘息，看着Hux漫长地一捅到底。Kylo一直呻吟着，直到Hux完全进入了他，囊袋牢牢贴着Kylo的屁股。Hux保持着这个状态，直到Kylo开始交替喘息呜咽咕哝个不停。

Poe的臀部出于同情而抽得更紧，想象着自己的阴茎操进了Kylo，想象是自己在操他，天啊，他完全可以狠操那人一顿，他才不会像Hux一样有所保留。Hux看到他的样子，大笑。

“和看起来一样爽，”Hux懒洋洋地说着，声音很沉，几乎像在低吼。他把性器退到只剩顶部留在Kylo体内，推挤入口的肌肉，再重重地一口气插到最深。Kylo猛地甩起了头，大声尖叫，刺激着Poe的脉搏跳得更快。他不知道会不会有人听见，有没有人会在意。显然Kylo和Hux都完全无所谓。

“只是一声尖叫而已，”Hux的话几乎像是给出了答案，但是在Kylo身后抽插的动作没有丝毫停顿，“他们会觉得是你，被操得灵魂出窍。”Hux对Poe说着，抛去一个粗野的笑容，又抓着Kylo的头发逼他抬头，跪好，一气呵成。他不断地操干着他，五指深埋Kylo发间，另一只手摸索着去碰他的阴茎。

“求你，求你，求你，”Kylo呜咽着，几不可闻，臀部颤抖着像是努力在被贯穿时稳住自己，受制于什么看不见的命令。Hux的手来到Kylo臀上，但没有碰他，而是停下来，拔出了他的阴茎。Kylo挫败地啜泣着，手攥成拳摁着自己的大腿。

“比起废话，为什么不用你的嘴做点更有用的事情？”Hux吼道。Kylo咬牙，在齿缝间喘息着，疲惫不堪，被操昏了头，太训练有素到完全没有反驳，“我们一直忽视了我们的贵客，我也不想听你再哼哼唧唧。”

Kylo看向Poe的神情依然恶毒，但他还是跪着爬了过来，攀上Poe的腿间。他的嘴立刻覆上了Poe渗着前液的阴茎。Poe在口塞后抽噎着，如释重负，用臀部尽可能深入地顶撞着Kylo饥渴的嘴。在Kylo头顶，Hux对Poe咧嘴一笑，重新插入了Kylo。

Poe因此而哀嚎一声，Hux如此顺畅地抽插着，推挤着Kylo整个身体前倾，从而更深地吞下Poe的阴茎。而Hux自己，操，想抓着块活肉似的抓着Kylo的屁股，把对方当成玩具似的摆弄。这些都太刺激了，太刺激了。

“真希望你也能享受到操他的感觉。”Hux喘着气，用一记特别刻意的插入强调着“操他的感觉”，迫使Kylo前所未有地深深咽下Poe的阴茎。他有了呕吐反射，Poe在口塞后又发出了一声破碎的叫喊，Kylo咽喉挤压着他的龟头，突如其来的快感让他紧紧闭上眼睛。Kylo立刻后退，Poe的阴茎从他口中滑脱。

突然感到了愤怒，Hux吼着又扯住了Kylo的头发，把他脸朝下摁在Poe的大腿上，就这样快速深入恶意地凶猛操干起Kylo。Poe的阴茎垂着Kylo脸上，前液和唾液涂抹上他的脸颊。

“道歉，”Hux在抽插的间隙说着，手指攥紧了Kylo的头发。Kylo畏缩了，扭动着仿佛要做出反击，然而Hux的抓握像铁一样不可动摇。他松弛下来，在Hux的动作下身体瘫软。

“…抱歉，”Kylo低语着，声音细小，破碎而喑哑，嗓子像是被操坏了。Poe又呻吟了一下，点点头，强调性地抬了抬臀。但是Hux没有放松抓握，而是拉过Kylo在他耳边低声说着什么，眼睛全程锁在Poe的身上。

“来个更有诚意的道歉如何？你也想让这个叛徒操你的屁股，是吗？”Hux嘶声说着，拽了Kylo的头发。问题本身的羞辱之意像是最后那根稻草。

“不-不，不，是的，求你！”Kylo结结巴巴地把脸埋进Poe的大腿，像是要把自己藏进那里。他语无伦次，但是Poe知道Kylo的感受——他也同样感受到了。他的阴茎贴着Kylo的脸颊，又抽搐了一次。

“操，”Kylo嘶嘶地说着，终于转头亲吻Poe的阴茎，“操我，求你，求你……”Hux立刻退出，起身还一并拽着头发拉起了Kylo。他踉跄了一下，Hux再度把他推搡到Poe的身上。Kylo跌向前方，双腿打开坐在Poe的身上，阴茎拍打在Poe的腹部。

Poe可以如此近得感受到Kylo的全身，他太累了，抖得像片该死的枯叶，又充满了欲求，Poe留意到自己的阴茎离Kylo的屁股有多近，如果他看不见那一定是骗人的。

“插进去，”Hux 言简意赅地命令道，但Poe可以看到，他鹰一般地注视着Kylo分开的臀瓣。Kylo同样密切而过度地注视着Poe，突然紧握住PoePoe的阴茎。Poe因为期待而微微颤抖：Kylo用他不稳的双腿支撑起自己，慢慢坐上Poe的阴茎，直到全部吞入体内。他休息了一秒，闭上眼睛。

“别只是干坐着，操他。”Hux不满地吼着，Poe不知道他是在针对Kylo还是在针对他，但他尽可能地移动着，让Kylo负责大多数动作，在Poe身上上下颠动，自己的前液弄湿了Poe的腹部——那儿的衣料早已被拉高。

Kylo的后穴很紧，但是唾液、前液和润滑让那里被打开。Kylo的嘴则来到Poe颈侧，呼吸全是粗哑的喘息。这么近，Kylo的频率仿佛调动了Poe所有的感官——其他的一切都不重要了。Poe的鼻腔只剩下Kylo浓重而咸涩的汗液的气味，Kylo的全身都汗津津滑溜溜的，一和Poe的皮肤接触就会打滑。操，这感觉像是Kylo _长着的_ 每一寸皮肤都贴着Poe。

“看他的眼睛，还要我说多少次？”Hux突然骂道，Poe扭动了一下，突然记起他和Kylo不是屋里仅有的存在。Kylo慢慢抬头，像是快睡着了似的，或者漂在水中，他失焦的眼神对上了Poe。他的黑发被汗打湿，贴在额上，汗珠从鼻尖滚落。他看起来完完全全地被操开了。在他身后，Hux愉快地哼哼着。

随后，Hux的手指回到了Kylo的后穴，刺探着。Kylo动了动，但Hux十分坚持，按压着Poe的阴茎和Kylo穴口中间的位置。他挨着Poe的阴茎插入了一根手指。Kylo哀鸣着，扭动臀部仿佛想要逃开，但Hux只是又加入了一根手指。Poe能感觉到Kylo紧张了起来，频率也慢了下来。第三根手指进入时Kylo不再动弹，无法呼吸，无力地扭头看向Hux。

“Hux……怎么……”他喘息着。

“闭嘴，你会喜欢的。”Hux喃喃着。Kylo回过头来，前额和Poe相抵，最大限度地换着气。Poe试图在拼命喘息的间隙发出些询问的声响，试图求证自己的猜想并不会真正变成现实。因为这不可能。该死的绝对不可能。Kylo绝对不可能——

但是Hux的手指消失了，紧接着——Hux的阴茎推挤着Poe 的插了进来，钝重的压力让快感飙升。Kylo啜泣着想要逃开，却被Hux压在肩上的手制止了，另一只手还在他的阴茎上，坚持向内推送着。时间仿佛过了一个世纪那么漫长，Hux完全进入了，阴茎紧挨着Poe的。Poe紧紧闭上眼睛，努力不要因为这压力立刻缴械投降，Kylo在他上方无法控制地颤抖着，呼吸快速而细碎。

“你真是个好婊子，简直完美。”Hux低声说着，“乖乖吞进了两根阴茎。”Kylo拼命试着放松。Hux悠长而缓慢地抽出又插入，几乎快把Poe给逼疯，但是很快—— _太快了_ ，Poe觉得——他就像完全忽视了另一根阴茎也在边上似的操干起了Kylo。滚烫的，紧致的，摩擦，Kylo后穴带来的快感漫了上来，简直难以言喻。Poe的节奏渐渐乱了起来，臀部朝上推送着，顶撞着，直到他射了出来，腿根用力，阴茎深埋在Kylo体内。

Hux没有回应，只是更加快速地干着Kylo，Poe 射出的精液润滑让事情变得更加方便。Poe试着拔出阴茎，脱离Hux让他敏感到几乎疼痛的抽插。但是Kylo瘫软下来，全身的重量都压在Peo身上，让他无处可逃。

“瞧瞧你让他这么快就射了，”Hux对着Kylo的耳朵用气声说着，目光盯着Poe。

“感觉有多棒？”Hux问他，变得如此之快仿佛Kylo根本不在这里，“我还能感觉到你的阴茎在他体内抽搐。”Poe呻吟着，但Hux没有闭嘴，继续操着Kylo，近得可以让Poe 感受到他呼吸的热度。

“他是不是该死的可爱极了？”Hux的呼吸加快了，抽插也更加肆意，“他是不是生来就该做个婊子？”Poe只能用喘息回应他，模糊地呻吟着 _是的，没错，就是这样_ 。

瞬间，Poe发现Kylo发抖了，带着哭腔仿佛感到疼痛，一下子滚烫地射在了Poe的小腹。Poe从Hux那儿移开目光，低头看向Kylo的阴茎，它贴着Poe的肚子，还在抽动不已。Poe可怜的阴茎跳动了一下，因为这个场景，因为他意识到是Hux的谈论和表扬让Kylo达到了高潮。

那之后Hux没有坚持太久，在Kylo的后穴紧紧收缩时也射了出来。他最后冲刺了一下，尽可能地深地楔入对方。

Hux高潮时几乎一声不吭，Poe也差不多预料到了。但他没想到Hux会一直保持这个姿态，紧紧贴着Kylo的脊背直到阴茎疲软下来。他终于撤出来时，Poe释然地叹了口气，也抽出了自己的阴茎。

Hux走开时，Poe第一次留意到Hux是唯一保持了着装整齐的人。他一手扣好裤头，弯腰捡起Kylo扔在地上的一堆衣服。Kylo手臂稳定地支撑着自己离开Poe的身体，但在站起来时微微摇晃了一下，还是略带虚弱。Hux没有提供任何帮助，只是无言地递过衣服，等他穿好。

“你得到了我们需要的信息吗？”Hux突然公事公办地问Kylo。Kylo 低头穿着裤子，表情紧张，几乎带着痛苦。

“你知道我没有。”Kylo反击回去，匆匆把上衣套过头部。他穿上黑袍，把剩下的衣服拿在手里，怒气冲冲。他的脸依然红着，头发潮湿，怎么看都是一副刚被猛操了一顿的样子。而他显然对此心知肚明。他戴上头盔，一语不发，转身咣咣咣走出房间。

“噢好吧，”Hux的嘴边依然残存着那种危险的笑容，“看来明天还得再来一轮。”

 

 

END

 

 

 

 


End file.
